torsinaljarlfandomcom-20200214-history
Oof
"Gucci Gang" is a song by American hip hop artist Lil Pump. It is produced by Bighead and co-produced by Gnealz, and is the fifth single from Lil Pump's debut album, Lil Pump. It was originally released on Pump's SoundCloud account on August 27, 2017,3 and was later made available for digital download and streaming by Tha Lights Global and Warner Bros. Records on August 31, 2017.4It is Lil Pump's highest-charting single to date on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number three.5 Contents * 1Production * 2Music video * 3Reception * 4Remix * 5Charts ** 5.1Weekly charts ** 5.2Year-end charts ** 5.3Certifications * 6References Production In a November 2017 interview with Complex, producer Bighead spoke of his inspiration from Blink-182, whom he considers to have reached the Billboard charts with simple compositions: "Simple music is good music, because if a three-year-old or a four-year-old can sing it, that's what I aim for. Like "Gucci Gang"—a little kid can sing that."6 Music video On October 20, 2017, Lil Pump posted a 44-second snippet of the music video for "Gucci Gang" on his Twitter page, telling fans to "retweet it if I should drop it right now".7 He released the video three days later on his YouTube channel on October 23, 2017. As of April 2019, the video has received over 900 million views on YouTube.8 Reception The track's repetitive structure was criticized.9 The song spawned numerous memes on social media.10 Saturday Night Live aired a music video for a parody, "Tucci Gang", about the actor Stanley Tucci, with cast member Pete Davidson portraying Lil Pump.11 Remix On March 17, 2018, a remix of the song premiered on OVO Sound Radio, featuring Ozuna, French Montana, J Balvin, Bad Bunny, Gucci Mane, Remy Ma, and 21 Savage.12 Charts | Year-end charts Certifications |} References # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Lil Pump Chart History (Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved November 21, 2017. # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ "Australian-charts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved December 2, 2017. # ^''' "Austriancharts.at – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved November 30, 2017. # '''^ "Ultratop.be – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved December 23, 2017. # ^''' "Ultratop.be – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved December 2, 2017. # '''^ "Lil Pump Chart History (Canadian Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved November 7, 2017. # ^''' "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: Change the chart to CZ – SINGLES DIGITAL – TOP 100 and insert 201747 into search. Retrieved November 28, 2017. # '''^ "Danishcharts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". Tracklisten. Retrieved November 29, 2017. # ^''' "Lil Pump: Gucci Gang" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved December 17, 2017. # '''^ "Lescharts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved November 28, 2017. # ^''' "Offiziellecharts.de – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved November 17, 2017. # '''^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved January 18, 2018. # ^''' "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Stream Top 40 slágerlista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved December 1, 2017. # '''^ "Irish-charts.com – Discography Lil Pump". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved November 25, 2017. # ^''' "Italiancharts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". Top Digital Download. Retrieved November 18, 2017. # '''^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved November 18, 2017. # ^''' "Charts.nz – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved November 24, 2017. # '''^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". VG-lista. Retrieved November 16, 2017. # ^''' "Portuguesecharts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". AFP Top 100 Singles. Retrieved November 22, 2017. # '''^ "Official Scottish Singles Sales Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved December 2, 2017. # ^''' "ČNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: Select SINGLES DIGITAL - TOP 100 and insert 201747 into search. Retrieved November 28, 2017. # '''^ # ^''' "Swedishcharts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". Singles Top 100. Retrieved November 25, 2017. # '''^ "Swisscharts.com – Lil Pump – Gucci Gang". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved November 20, 2017. # ^''' "Official Singles Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved November 18, 2017. # '''^ "Lil Pump Chart History (Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved November 21, 2017. # ^''' "Lil Pump Chart History (Rhythmic)". Billboard. Retrieved December 28, 2017. # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Select "2017" in the "Anno" drop-down menu. Select "Gucci Gang" in the "Filtra" field. Select "Singoli online" under "Sezione". # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ If necessary, click ''Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH. '' Categories: * 2017 songs * 2017 singles * Lil Pump songs * Music memes * Warner Bros. Records singles * Songs written by Lil Pump * Southern hip hop songs * Trap music songs * Internet memes introduced in 2017 Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * View source * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Cebuano * Deutsch * Español * Italiano * Nederlands * Português * Русский Edit links * This page was last edited on 4 April 2019, at 21:32 (UTC). * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.